Husband and Wife
by RezleVettems
Summary: A 4koma-ish comedy revolving around the odd coupling of Miyako x Yuno and their lives together after graduation. Full of experimental Japanese humor, reviews are welcomed. It might be a bit strange but give it a shot.
1. Honeymoon and Farming

Miyako x Yuno

Husband and Wife

Chapter 1: Honeymoon and Farming

_Yuno: The remainder of our high school years were blessed and before graduation Sae and Hiro revealed to Miyako and I that they were dating and planned to live in an apartment together. Naturally I was very happy they could find love so quickly, though secretly I always expected this, even hoped for it._

Miyako: Congratulations! I hope you find ways to make babies!

Sae: T-thanks, Miyako.

Hiro: Yes, we're very glad you two have accepted this so wonderfully. It really makes everything much sweeter.

Sae: You guys take care of yourselves; these past few years have been the best of my life. I want us to keep in touch and meet up every once in a while. Let's not let this…you know, d-disappear from our hearts.

Miyako: Of course not! There might be a chance Yuno and I will start dating too and get married!

Yuno: I wasn't expecting that!!

------------------------------

_Yuno: Somehow that's what happened. Miyako and I got married. It all happened so quickly, from sharing an apartment to dating to marriage. I'm in love. And our wedding was wonderful. Miyako even edited the wedding cake herself._

Yuno: Miyako, why are there little children and rabbit figures around the bride and groom?

Miyako: Because what you put on top is what you hope for in the future. That's the rule isn't it? We shall forever be bride and groom.

Yuno: So you want eight children and two rabbits?

Miyako: You forgot the little bowl of soup behind the groom. But I couldn't find an alien and dinosaur figure anywhere. This will have to do.

Yuno: Our future would have been too much if that were true. What would our eight children, two rabbits and the bowl of soup think?

-----------------------------

_Yuno: Our honeymoon started off shaky. Miyako didn't quite grasp what it meant. She came into the hotel room with grocery bags, still wearing her groom suit._

Yuno: What are the groceries for?

Miyako: What else? Our honeymoon. I bought moon pies and a jar of honey. Let's start!

Yuno: That's not the precise meaning of a honeymoon. And what's the other thing in the bag?

Miyako: A whip!

Yuno: BDSM?!

Miyako: For when we fight the aliens and dinosaurs!

Yuno: Somehow I am relieved she bought moon pies and honey.

----------------------------

_Yuno: We spent our time wildly, doing whatever made us happy. Sometimes we made love and many times Miyako just ate in bed. We decided to walk on the beach today._

Miyako: Look! A jellyfish!

Yuno: Don't touch it!

Miyako: Help me!

Yuno: We need a doctor!

Miyako: Yuno, pee on me.

Yuno: Urine fetish?!

----------------------------

_Yuno: I later discovered that it was an old wives' tale to use urine to cure jellyfish stings. In the hospital the doctor explained that in many cases it could make the situation worst. Miyako recuperated in bed with me by her side._

Yuno: I'm sorry I thought you had a weird fetish.

Miyako: It's okay. I'm still groggy but can you do something for me?

Yuno: What is it?

Miyako: Put on a nurse's outfit? I want you to take care of me.

Yuno: Of course.

Miyako: Mmm…Yuno is so cute in a nurse outfit. Makes me want to grab her.

_Yuno: Then I discovered Miyako's real fetish. She made sure I knew that._

_--------------------------- _

_Yuno: After our honeymoon we went house shopping. I only wished for a cozy place that felt like home and since Miyako was an expert at relaxing, she picked out our first locations._

Yuno: Miyako…isn't this a slum?

Miyako: Brings back memories doesn't it?

Yuno: I…I wouldn't know. M-maybe you should tell me more about your childhood, I'm beginning to think bad things happened.

-------------------------

_Yuno: Miyako told me her tale of survival and poverty at a local café. It touched my heart, I never knew about the turmoil in her life. She would occasionally bring it up but always in a happy manner so I never suspected anything._

Miyako: And so we bought several lottery tickets, only to befriend disappointment.

Yuno: How can you say that with a smile? You're stronger than I ever imagined.

Miyako: I lived through it so I'm happy. Can I have another biscuit?

Yuno: Yes, order as many as you want. Please eat the meals you never had.

----------------------

_Yuno: For the next month I let Miyako eat whatever she wanted, no matter the portions. Unfortunately this put us in great debt as she ate too much and I paid little attention to our small paychecks. Somehow we were able to save up for a computer for Christmas._

Yuno: How's the internet?

Miyako: Fun! I've downloaded all kinds of things! Here, you can go on now, I'm done.

Yuno: What's this? Our computer's been infected?!

----------------------

_Yuno: Foolishly I clicked the pop ups that said they could fix our computer. They did nothing and took our money._

Yuno: Where did all these pop ups come from? We just got our computer today and it's already infected…

Miyako: Maybe I should delete my downloads.

Yuno: Miyako…all your downloads have dirty names. What kind of videos did you get?

Miyako: Sexy videos.

Yuno: You've violated and corrupted our computer.

----------------------

_Yuno: The repair bills for our computer were quite lethal to our budget, sinking us further into debt. I began "googling" things, learning new and sometimes scary things every day. Miyako was looking up agriculture too; perhaps she wanted a new hobby._

Miyako: I'm back home from the store!

Yuno: Good, what did you get?

Miyako: A till, a water pot and some seeds.

Yuno: We're not that bad in debt Miyako. There's no need to resort to farming.

Miyako: Don't worry, I did this a lot as a kid.

Yuno: I'm sorry…please, eat how ever many snacks you want from the fridge.

Miyako: Alright!!

_Yuno: Those words managed to put us further in debt. Soon farming was a major option. Our landlady was kind enough to give us a small portion of the yard to convert into a crop field._

_----------------------- _

Yuno: I want to help with the farming too. You're working really hard so I should help and give you a chance to relax.

Miyako: That's really nice of you but do you know what to do?

Yuno: I bought a reference guide, it's called Harvest Moon.

Miyako: A video game?

Yuno: Farm simulation game!

----------------------

_Yuno: Unfortunately it didn't simulate everything correctly. Miyako began playing it too, learning new things that weren't true._

Miyako: I've been fishing in this puddle all day and not a single fish!

Yuno: We can't keep using the closet for chickens and sheep.

Miyako: I wanted to upgrade my axe but I don't have any platinum.

Yuno: If we had platinum we wouldn't be doing any of this…

-----------------------

_Yuno: One day I returned home from shopping to see a terrible sight._

Yuno: Miyako! Is that…a shotgun?

Miyako: Yep! People have been taking our crops. Time to settle things.

Yuno: You seem quite handy with that.

Miyako: It's not my first time handling a firearm.

Yuno: I feel safe but miserable from those words.

----------------------

Yuno: How about a scarecrow instead? It might just be birds or raccoons taking our crops.

Miyako: That sounds good; it'll at least tell people that we don't want our crops taken.

_The next morning…._

Yuno: Looks like all our crops are still there.

Miyako: Of course, I gave my shotgun to the scarecrow. He's been doing a good job protecting our crops.

Yuno: I hope it doesn't come to life and kill us.

---------------------

_Yuno: This was a rather eventful start to the rest of our lives._


	2. What a Life

Husband and Wife

Chapter 2: What a Life

_Yuno: We eventually ate the chickens we had and had to sell the sheep to a suspicious man in the alley wearing a trench coat. Miyako seemed rather upset by this but somehow silent._

Yuno: Is everything alright? Maybe you formed a bond with the sheep.

Miyako: No, it's not that. Our farm is missing something. Cows and pigs!

Yuno: We can't afford such luxuries.

Miyako: Why don't we just call Hiro over?

Yuno: Was that an insult?

* * *

_Yuno: Miyako went shopping again and returned claiming she bought a pig and cow for our farm so I ran outside to see._

Yuno: Miyako…this is just a pack of bacon and a glass of milk.

Miyako: Yep and we're going to grow bacon trees and milk acres!

Yuno: But they're not crops. They can't grow.

Miyako: Yuno, a crisis is when miracles happen. If we pray every night and hope with sincere hearts, something will grow.

Yuno: Why do I have to be the sensible one in this relationship? I'll screw something up for sure!

* * *

_Yuno: So we prayed and hoped with sincerity in our heart. Miyako began watching Spice and Wolf DVDs hoping to please the harvest gods. We decided to go watch a new horror movie in the theaters, I hate horror but Miyako never takes advantage like a husband should._

Yuno: This is too scary! What's he doing with that rake?!

Miyako: Are you scared Yuno?

Yuno: Yes…

Miyako: Great, can I have your popcorn?

Yuno: Wouldn't you rather hold me close?

Miyako: You don't want butter on your clothes do you?

Yuno: Put down the food!

* * *

_Yuno: My behavior sent a shock to Miyako, something I hope my apologies could heal. I usually don't yell or fuss, I couldn't believe I did at the movies either._

Yuno: I'm sorry Miyako. I didn't mean it.

Miyako: You don't have to apologize anymore; I must've done something wrong right?

Yuno: I just…I guess I have womanly needs. Sometimes when I expect certain things you instead head for food or something silly but that's what also makes you wonderful. I don't know what I want.

Miyako: I'll pay more attention to you then. That's the problem right? I didn't take advantage of you in the theater. So how about we go home and I get you drunk?

Yuno: Okay! Mother, Father forgive me. I'm going to get wasted.

* * *

_Yuno: Miyako and I returned from the mini mart with sake gripped in our hands when we noticed a shadow roaming our patch of field back home. _

Miyako: Stupid scarecrow! Do your job and shoot it!

Yuno: It's inanimate.

Miyako: It'll be inanimate when it's dead because it'll starve to death when I fire it.

Yuno: Are you already drunk?

Miyako: Wait…wait. Look Yuno! The shadow is stepping into a light.

Yuno: Impossible…can it be?!

* * *

_Yuno: Miyako had already taken a sip from her sake but fortunately I was sober enough to see what was walking around our apartment complex's yard. _

Yuno: That's a piglet! A piglet is walking around our…wait, where did it come from? There's no farm around here besides ours.

Miyako: Isn't it obvious? The bacon I planted has sprouted into a pig! Miracles do happen!

Yuno: No…that's impossible. That would mean we cured death and reversed age.

Miyako: Look! The bacon's not in the ground anymore where I planted it.

Yuno: Is this the work of God? Or possibly the devil?

* * *

_Yuno: Whatever the case we brought the piglet in and wrapped a blanket around it._

Yuno: It needs milk.

Miyako: No problem, the milk bush should be popping up anytime now.

Yuno: Half my heart believes that.

Yuno: What should we name it?

Miyako: You're right; we should name it now because it is too small to eat. We'll wait when it ripens and gets fat. So let's call it Hiro!

Yuno: That might not be a good idea, what if the real Hiro comes to visit?

Miyako: She'll be happy to have a twin!

Yuno: Sometimes I can't tell if you're teasing or insulting her.

* * *

_Yuno: As the pig grew it learned how to dance, kicking its legs about as it hopped across the ground. Miyako and I clapped our hands in rhythm._

Miyako: Let's get it drunk!

Yuno: Wait, it's too young.

Miyako: So do we wait in pig years or human years before letting it drink?

Yuno: That's a good question. Maybe google knows the answer.

Miyako: Google knows everything.

* * *

_Yuno: In a short time the pig grew big and fat, sadly the milk bush never poked past the dirt that hid it. Luckily our bills were being paid and now we had money to spare, the budget crisis was over!_

Yuno: I'm back from shopping! Tonight's dinner is going to be-

Miyako: I'm so sorry Yuno!

Yuno: What? What happened?

Miyako: Hiro is dead!

Yuno: WHAT?!

Miyako: But I saved you a big piece of pork.

Yuno: Oh! You meant the pig…I guess "Hiro" is its unofficial name.

Miyako: It is now dancing in my stomach. Oh, and the kitchen is covered with blood. Do we use Bleach or Windex?

* * *

_Yuno: We buried the remains and held a special funeral for Hiro the Pig. It really reminded me of how precious life was, how such a small creature with a small brain and tiny feet can become so invaluable and make you feel needed._

Yuno: We will miss you Hiro the Pig.

Miyako: Please go to Pig Heaven knowing you were absolutely delicious.

Yuno: In your honor we have arranged our hair into pig tails.

Miyako: Om nom nom nom.

Yuno: Miyako, stop chewing on yours. I'll have lunch ready soon.

* * *

_Yuno: Since we were financially troubled right after the honeymoon we had little time to do all the cutesy stuff marriage custom dictated. We snuggled and did many more things quite frequently but we never did the tiny things or completely settle down._

Yuno: How about we come up with nicknames for each other?

Miyako: Sure, how about Yunoppai or Yuno MeWell?

Yuno: Those are too well thought out. It's not a competition.

Miyako: But if it was I'd win right? What's my prize?

Yuno: Prize? I don't know...would you like me to bake a cake or we can always do _this_ and _that._

Miyako: Why not both at the same time?

Yuno: How adventurous!

* * *

_Yuno: When I am sad Miyako takes care of me._

Miyako: What's wrong?

Yuno: I am sad!

Miyako: Come here, let me wrap my arm around you and you tell me what's wrong. It's a husband's job to support and care for his wife.

Yuno: Thank you, you're so wonderful.

Miyako: Can I get a promotion now?

_Yuno: Yes…this is foreplay in our marriage._

* * *

Yuno: How about I call you Mi or Mimi.

Miyako: I think that's fishing bait.

Yuno: How about My Yako or My Yak?

Miyako: I don't like being called bad puns.

Yuno: Hmm….how about something sweet like lover or darling?

Miyako: Yes, I shall call you dear. So now I can say "Yes dear" and you can wear fancy red dresses and hold wine glasses and say "Good evening darling."

Yuno: Wha?

* * *

_Yuno: We love holding each other in bed and watching TV or movies._

Yuno: You're so warm Miyako.

Miyako: You too even if you're small. Wait, our legs are all tangled up.

Yuno: So?

Miyako: Which legs are yours and which are mine? Are we fused now?

* * *

Miyako: Mmmm...your hair smells good Yuno.

Yuno: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I tried a new raspberry shampoo I found on sale.

Miyako: Does it taste like raspberries?

Yuno: What? The shampoo?

Miyako: Your hair.

Yuno: What if it did?

Miyako: Sounds like bedtime just got more interesting.

Yuno: What does that mean? I don't get it.

* * *

_Yuno: We had quite a few interesting things happen to us so early in our marriage so something normal and simple was welcomed. Good news was coming our way._

Yuno: I got a letter in the mail from Sae and Hiro! They want to visit!

Miyako: What a way to end a chapter!

Yuno: It's so exciting to hear from them again after we the wedding!

Miyako: The ol' gang's coming back together ey?


	3. Pig and Pen, Pigpen!

Husband and Wife

Chapter 3: Pen and Pig, Pigpen!

_Yuno: After receiving a letter from Sae and Hiro, we are preparing for their visit to our humble apartment. Then my cell phone rang._

Yuno: Hello? Oh, Hiro! How was the train ride? What? Um…I guess…maybe…you know…

Yuno: Miyako!

Miyako: What is it?

Yuno: Can you tell Hiro how to get from the train station to here? I can't!

Miyako: I don't know either. Let's Mapquest it.

_Yuno: I realized how sad it must be to not even know how to get to your own address from the city you live in. I plan to purchase a map and teach myself so I can nav…no I won't._

* * *

Yuno: The doorbell! They're here. I'll get it!

Miyako: Tell them I said hi, it'll save me a few seconds of my day.

_Yuno: I opened the door to see my best friends arguing with each other._

Hiro: I told you we should have bought them wine.

Sae: I didn't know they were 21, I said that already. You keep pestering me about it.

Hiro: Well if you made the right decision in…Yuno!

Sae: Hey Yuno! Long time no see!

Yuno: Should I give you two some alone time?

Hiro & Sae: We're FINE!!

Yuno: Why do I feel at fault?!

* * *

Sae: Hey Miyako.

Hiro: It's been such a long time.

Miyako: …..

Sae: Miyako?

Miyako: What? Didn't Yuno say hi to you for me?

Yuno: I forgot, they were fighting.

Miyako: You trouble me Yuno. You're fired.

Yuno: Is it Hurt Yuno Day today?

* * *

_Yuno: We all sat around the table, Sae pulled up a cushion for Hiro and they exchanged a warm smile. I guess they were just bickering. _

Miyako: So how much sex do you have?

Yuno: Miyako!

Miyako: We have tons!

Sae: That's good to hear…so do we.

Hiro: Sae!

Sae: Oops. I'm sorry; I didn't know how to respond.

Yuno: Awkward…

* * *

Sae: Anyway I'm sorry for the scene at the front door, we've been arguing a lot recently, even about the tiniest things. I mean it always ends well, we apologize and forgive each other and move on but…I can't figure out why this is happening now.

Miyako: Maybe Hiro's hormonal because she's secretly pregnant?

Sae: Hiro!

Hiro: Sae! How could you even think that?

Sae: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're right.

Hiro: *Humph* Yuno, do you have any cakes available?

Yuno: Cakes? I don't know. We have other-

Hiro: Let's go shopping and cook it together then! Bye you two.

Sae: Weird…

Miyako: Hurray! Cake!

* * *

_Yuno: Hiro pulled me from my apartment and continue to drag me through the street. She seemed really distressed and practically ignored my pleas for freedom._

Hiro: Wait, where is the store? I've never been here before.

Yuno: Why are we in such a rush? What's going on between you and Sae?

Hiro: It's not…like that. Besides, it's been so long since we've seen each other I don't want you to have to listen to my problems.

Yuno: It's okay, we're friends and I wouldn't feel right if you left and were still fighting. Maybe at the store, once we're surrounded by food, you might feel better.

Hiro: Are you calling me a pig?

Yuno:_ Oh no! Miyako's bad mouthing has slipped into my head!_

* * *

_Yuno: We finally entered the grocery store, ready to shop for ingredients. Hiro began smiling and heading for the pastry section immediately. My joke became a reality._

Yuno: So what's going on between you and Sae?

Hiro: It's not really Sae's fault. It's all mine and I'm always making things worst.

Yuno: How so?

Hiro: You're nice not to point it out but I'm sure it's obvious just by looking. It's my stomach.

Yuno: You really are pregnant?!

Hiro: No! I've just gained so much weight! I'm too fat!

* * *

Yuno: Sae would love you no matter how you look; she really loves you a lot and she smiles warmly when she's around you.

Hiro: I know but that doesn't mean I want to be fat! I know she prefers me slimmer or at least to what I was in high school.

Yuno: Has Sae even hinted that she's displeased with your appearance?

Hiro: No…not even once. But I want to be hot and sexy for her!

Yuno: Stop yelling, people are looking at us.

* * *

Hiro: So since I'm constantly bothered by my weight, I've been a bit irritable but Sae has strongly stood by me and tolerated my behavior. I just want to lose some pounds.

Yuno: You should talk to her about it.

Hiro: Oh, but she'll just say she loves me no matter how I look!

Yuno: That's a bad thing?!

* * *

_Yuno: We returned from the grocery store with the ingredients and began cooking away. Apparently Sae and Miyako were talking about very interesting things, Sae's face was red._

Sae: She really lets you do that?

Miyako: She was the one who suggested it.

Sae: Wow…I never knew Yuno had that kind of a side to her.

Yuno: What are you telling her?!

* * *

_Yuno: Hiro must have heard the embarrassment in my voice and whispered in my ear as we worked over the kitchen counter together._

Hiro: Don't worry, I'll tell you something about Sae.

Yuno: Like what?

Hiro: She likes to role play.

Yuno: Really?! What kind…what kind of roles?

Hiro: She likes being a devil and I'm the angel.

Yuno: _Sae's so naughty!!_

* * *

Yuno: Cake's done!

Miyako: Alright! Let's dig in!

Hiro: This is delicious!

Sae: Yeah, Hiro's a great chef at home. I can't cook so well so it's usually microwave food when it's my turn to cook. I always feel a bit bad I do it so easily when Hiro works so hard.

Yuno: Wow, you've become so talkative Sae. You hardly ever talked this openly before.

Hiro: The power of love.

Miyako: More like the power of love-making!

Miyako: But wow Hiro, you sure have gotten so fat!

_Yuno: Miyako somehow got kicked out of the apartment by Hiro for that comment. Just like old times but it's still Miyako's and mine's apartment so it does seem a bit unfair._

* * *

Sae: Hiro's still sensitive about her weight but she keeps so many snacks stocked up in the cabinets.

Hiro: What's the problem with that?

Sae: Nothing, I was just saying.

Hiro: Saying how fat I was.

Sae: No, that's not what I meant at all. Why are you making a big deal about this again?

Hiro: Because you keep bringing it up. Can't think of anything else to talk about besides my weight?

Sae: There should be a limit to how sensitive you can be about it before it starts becoming annoying!

Hiro: So I'm annoying now?! Why don't you flat out say I'm just burdensome and stop bottling everything up?!

Sae: What are you talking about?! Are you crazy?!

Yuno: Awkward…so awkward…

*Scratch, Scratch*

_Yuno: Miyako's scratching at the door, I better let her in._

* * *

_Yuno: I brought Miyako back in, the sun had set so it was starting to get cold outside. By the time we came back in Hiro was gone._

Miyako: Yo, what happened?

Sae: Hiro was acting crazy again. She's in one of your rooms…locking herself away from me again.

Yuno: Sae…are you crying?

Sae: I just don't know what to do. Why is she like this so suddenly? I don't mind the fighting or her being sensitive…I just wish I knew what was going on.

Miyako: Then ask her.

Yuno: Miyako's right. That's what we do; we just fight and then apologize and say why we did it.

Sae: Thanks guys…I'll try my best.

* * *

_Yuno: We followed Sae to our room where Hiro kept the door locked. She apologized for using my room but I didn't care, I just want her to be happy again and tell Sae the truth._

Sae: Hiro, can I come in?

Hiro: No!

Miyako: That was blunt. I have a fishing rod in my room; we can put a muffin on the hook or some wafer crackers.

Sae: Hiro, I just want to talk. I want to know why we're starting to fight so much. Most of all…I just you to be happy.

Hiro: ….go away.

Miyako: Wow, she's putting up a fight. Just like a big ol' fat fish!

Sae: Hiro…I love you.

Hiro: ….you can come in.

Miyako: Heh heh. "I love you", the words that can turn a girl into a sucker.

Yuno: This is my husband.

* * *

Sae: Hiro, what's wrong? I just want to know why we're fighting so much. Is it something I did? Is it because I bring up your snacking so much? Because if so I promise to stop.

Hiro: It's not that. It's not that at all. I'm just irritable…because…look at me! I'm so much fatter than I used to be. Don't you find me the least bit unattractive.

Sae: Not at all Hiro, I love you so much that doesn't matter to me.

Hiro: Idiot!

Sae: What the? Plot twist?

_Yuno: Shamefully Miyako kept her ear against the door. I would tell her to stop but I wanted to know what was happening to._

Yuno: What are they talking about?

Miyako: I don't know, I think they're making a book.

Yuno: Huh?

* * *

Hiro: You always say that kind of stuff, that you love me no matter what.

Sae: I'm sorry if that's a problem.

Hiro: And you do that too! You apologize too much and never ask for anything from me, it's like you're hiding or holding something back. I don't want this relationship to be all about me, I want you to be happy too.

Sae: I am happy.

Hiro: I want to make you the happiest I can! You may still love me but if I'm fat just say so! In your honest opinion, am I fat?

Sae: Well, there's no denying that.

Hiro: Oh my god! You actually said it! You're horrible!

Sae: What do you want from me?!

* * *

Hiro: I know, I know. I'm sorry. But…I am fat. Do you still…find me physically attractive?

Sae: Oh…I see. You worry about things because I'm always fine with whatever you give me. I understand clearly now Hiro. And I do find you physically attractive. I…I kinda like squeezing onto you.

Yuno: What's going on now?

Miyako: Sae's a chubby chaser!

* * *

Hiro: Would you find me more attractive if I were slimmer?

Sae: Um…

Hiro: It's okay Sae, I can take it.

Sae: Yes…yes I would. But that doesn't change a thing.

Hiro: I know, I just want you to be a bit more honest with me.

Sae: Okay, from now on I will.

Hiro: But be moderate, don't overkill.

Sae: I won't. Don't worry Hiro, I want you to be happy. I want us both to be happy.

Hiro: I love you.

Sae: I love you too.

* * *

Hiro: Go on Sae, say it. Call me my favorite nickname.

Sae: But I know Miyako is listening on the other side of the door.

Hiro: For me? I love you.

Sae: I'm such a sucker. I love you….honey bun.

Miyako: If you guys wanna have sex, there's an extra futon in the closet!

Sae: Miyako!! I knew it!!

Yuno: That's a family heirloom!

* * *

_Yuno: Sae and Hiro walked out, arms wrapped around each other and faces blushing wildly. It touched my heart to see them so happy. It reminds me of the days I spend with Miyako so I snuck next to her and rested my head on her shoulder._

Sae: Well, we'll be here for an entire week.

Miyako: Where ya sleeping for the night?

Hiro: We're going to find a hotel.

Yuno: You can sleep here, we do have that extra futon.

Sae: No we'll be okay.

Yuno: Are you sure?

Hiro: Believe me, we want a hotel.

Yuno: Huh?

Miyako: Oh, going to _that_ kind of a hotel. I see you two really made up after that fight!


	4. Wink

Husband and Wife

Chapter 4: Wink

_Yuno: Sae and Hiro spent the night at a love hotel, making up after their series of arguments. They worked everything out and knew what the problem was so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised they decided to show up late into the afternoon._

Sae: Sorry, we slept in.

Hiro: We were tired.

Miyako: Don't come in my home to brag about your love life!

Sae: Are we upsetting you Miyako?

Miyako: Nope. It's a husband's job to act this way. Now cook us lunch Yuno!

Yuno: It's almost done. I've been cooking for ten minutes already.

Miyako: Good job! We make a great team!

Yuno: It's a bit too late to be figuring that out….husband.

* * *

Hiro: Anyway, we're sorry for everything yesterday and we're grateful for your help.

Yuno: Not at all! It was you guys who patched everything up.

Miyako: We appreciate gratitude in the form of desserts.

Sae: Well, you'll get dessert alright. The reason we wanted to visit you guys was mostly so we could announce something.

Hiro: We're getting married!!

_Yuno: I wanna squeal, but I mustn't, I want to squeal but I can't, let me squeal, let me squeal, let me squeal!!_

Yuno: Meow~

Sae: Meow?

Hiro: Not the reaction we were hoping for…

* * *

Sae: We've been engaged for a week and wanted to personally invite you guys to the wedding.

Hiro: And to tell you we want you both to be our bridesmaids.

Yuno: Really?! Of course we will! I'm so happy for you two!

Miyako: Wait, in gauge? What kind of gauge have you been filling up for a week? And what's this about weeding?

Yuno: Miyako gets kind of sluggish after just waking up. Please forgive her.

* * *

Yuno: Today is Miyako's day off and she works very hard to support us so she sleeps in late.

Sae: Yeah, you work two jobs right?

Miyako: Yep, both part time!

Sae: Why don't you just work one full time job?

Miyako: I like variety!

* * *

Yuno: She works as a waitress at a diner and a sketch artist at the plaza. Now she's been promoted to assistant manager!

Sae: That's very impressive. I see Miyako's been a very good husband to you.

Hiro: Sae works hard to support us too. She publishes so many stories at once I have to remind her to sleep in bed with me and not at her desk. Sae is also a good husband.

Sae: ….

Hiro: Oh, she still gets called a boy by some people.

Sae: My editor flirted with me once.

Miyako: And?

Sae: It was a guy.

Yuno: Oh.

* * *

Sae: Maybe it's because my chest is a bit small, I've tried to make it clear that I'm a women. Sometimes when I walk into the women's bathroom they call me a pervert.

Miyako: Hiro makes up for your chest with her stomach though.

Hiro: Yes, we do balance each other out and…WHAT?!

_Yuno: Miyako was locked outside of her own home again._

* * *

Hiro: My poor Sae…so beautiful but people can't see your feminine traits.

_Yuno: Hiro is petting Sae; I wonder if that's how Miyako and me look when we touch each other like that._

Yuno: I'm going to let Miyako back in now.

Miyako: Hello Yuno! Let's eat lunch!

Yuno: It's on the table waiting for you.

_Yuno: I tried to get Miyako to start petting me, cuddling up to her and rubbing against her sides. Before I knew it she started feeding me instead! Somehow I just ended up sitting between her legs as she ate away. _

Yuno: This is good instead.

* * *

_Yuno: After dinner Sae and Hiro left, returning to the same love hotel. Miyako and I cuddled up in bed, her arms wrapped around me. This closeness, this intimacy, this is our type of petting but Miyako felt a bit warmer than usual._

Miyako: Yuno…I've been thinking.

Yuno: Thinking about what?

Miyako: About babies.

Yuno: What about them?

Miyako: I want one.

Yuno: Huh?!

* * *

Miyako: I'm the husband so I don't want to be the one to get pregnant. I assumed you'd be the one to do that.

Yuno: No, no, this is sudden. Let me collect myself.

Miyako: …..

Yuno: …..

Miyako: …..

Yuno: ….

Miyako: Babies.

Yuno: Meow! Whoops! I meant Augh!

Miyako: You're weird~

* * *

_Yuno: Miyako and I stared into each other's eyes while resting in bed, holding each other. A baby…a baby was serious business. But I wanted a baby too; it was just surprising to hear so suddenly. We had a lot of money in the bank for emergencies and our jobs seemed pretty secure at the moment so this was a good chance to have a baby._

Miyako: I always thought babies were something couples got when they were bored with each other but I want one anyway. More than anything though...I want one with you, that's what excites me the most.

Yuno: You know…if you want to be the one to get pregnant that's not a big deal. I know you'd make a good mama.

Miyako: I just want the baby, not the belly. You get pregnant.

Yuno: YES!!!! I mean….woohoo.

Yuno: Miyako…a baby's serious though. Do you think we're ready to raise a child?

Miyako: I want to give it a good and happy life, not like the one I had when I was young.

Yuno: Miyako…

Miyako: I will work my hardest to place you and the baby as my highest priorities.

Yuno: Miyako, with a father like you I know we'll all be happy. But…even though I call you "Husband" and "Father", you can't impregnate me. We'll have to use the other options.

Miyako: Silly Yuno, let's just let fanfiction take its course.

Yuno: What do you mean?

_Yuno: Somehow, the a few days later, I began having morning sickness. _

* * *

Yuno: Miyako…I'm scared. Did we magically get me pregnant or did we just skip over the impregnation process at the clinic?

Miyako: Which ever one makes you happiest.

Yuno: Well that's good.

* * *

Sae: Well, we'll see you guys later.

Hiro: Yes, please visit us before the wedding so we can have a bachelorette party for both of us.

Miyako: I'll show you a good time! And don't worry about a wedding present; we have one baking in the oven as we speak. *Wink*

_Yuno: I hope this baby wasn't just a way to get out of buying a wedding present…._


End file.
